Fear Nothing
by TheDarkestAngel2000
Summary: Paulina is a lonely girl looking for acceptance in a seemingly cruel world. She is walking home one night when she saw something that changed her life forever. Could she Really be what they say she is? Can she help them in their quest and conquer evil? Will she be able to control her destiny, or will she cave into fear?
1. Just The Beginning

Writer's Note: Taking a bit of a break form my Once-ler stories, I happened to watch Rise Of The Guardians which is fairly new in Australia right now, and came up with this idea. Hope everyone likes!

The wind blew on her face as rain and snow slapped her face. The mountains were cold and the hill was high. Paulina was scared, there was no denying that. She clung to the fur coat as she made her way through the snow, it being the only warmth she had. She desperately looked for something, anything actually. Anything that wasn't here. She heard someone call out her name. "Hello?" She replied, she ditched the fur coat and ran faster, searching for the voice. She finally came to a cliff. She saw someone on the other side, but she couldn't quite make out who it was. They kept calling her, telling her it was alright. She jumped, but fell. She fell down and down, calling out one thing. 'Help.'

She finally stopped falling and couldn't feel anything. Everything was black. "Hello?" She called, a light flickered on and she went up to it. It was a lamp on a desk filled with plans and paper. She looked at it back hid in the darkness when she heard a door open. "It's all ready." Said the darkened figure. "All I have to do is put it into play." A hand grabbed her arm and forced her into the light. She felt very frightened. "What do you want with me?" "No, no, not you. Them." The figure opened a dusty brown book and on a page it had 5 lockets and five pictures. "Who are they?" She asked, they all looked like a variety of crazy. "Important. And dreamful." Said the figure. "Dreamful? What do you mean?" "Dreamful, important, Dangerous. You see, they all dream." A hand extended to the picture of a boy with white hair. "Even one who isn't truly a guardian."

Paulina jumped up with a start. That dream was intense. She felt her forehead, she was sweating. She shook her head and got up. As usual, he mother was out in the kitchen making breakfast and her father was at the dinning table reading the paper. She kissed him on the head, "See anything interesting?" He shook his head, "No, nothing interesting here." She smiled and shook her head, walking up to her mother, "Whatcha makin'?" "Pancakes. Topped up with golden syrup." "Mm, mm!" Her mother laughed. As usually, whenever Paulina was served something delicious, she kinda savoured it. She didn't really notice, but everyone else did. Her mother called her a nibbler. When she finished, she wasted her plate and headed outside with her MP3 player, and a small bag as usual. In it held her IPhone which she even brought a charger for, Her iPad which also had a charger brought, and a few good books. Not to mention her secret things including her knife, which her parents had bought at a carnival for her, a small portable torch, for when the lights went out, and a case for her sunnies.

She never left her house without 4 things; her phone, her bag, her cowgirl hat, which was just basically a brown wide dimmed hat which she also got at a carnival, and her sunnies. She went to the park and sat down, she absolutely ADORED summer and spring, summer especially. Mainly because it was close to her birthday in April. The old oak tree she sat under felt so special to her. Other kids never even went near it because it seemed almost evil to them. Paulina didn't think so though, she thought it was very shady and when it was nighttime, it would let you see the starry sky and the moon. "Pauly! Pauly!" Her little sister, Raven, came trudging up. Unlike Paulina, who was 17 and out of school, her sister was only 6 years old. She was curious and very much like her sister. The name Raven suited her because of her long black hair. Paulina's hair, however was also black, but it was long and curly when none other of her family members had curly hair.

She would often look in the mirror and wonder about herself. Her skin was almost deathly pale, maybe because she always wore protection on her face, her eyes were a sparkling green like fresh spring nature, her nails were long and could do damage when provoked, but that was probably because she never cut them. She and her sister never had a single fight, a slight disagreement sure, but fights, No, Never. Her canines she thought, were a little bit longer than most people's and tinge bit sharper, but she's just special that way.

Her sister sat beside her, gazing at her book. "What are you reading this time?" "Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically. "Actually, this is called 'Pearl Hunters' and its about two people finding each other in a strange situation. "Wow, sounds cool." She gave her sister a right armed hug, "Yeah, it's pretty good so far." Suddenly something knocked her book over, she looked up to see some kids holding stolen newspapers. ."what are you doing now, freak?" They liked to tease her, mainly because elf who she was and her usual spot which was the tree. "Reading, what's it to you?" She called back, and picked up her book. Back in school, she had no friends, but didn't care. She had herself, her books, and her sister. A newspaper collided with her forehead, she wiped it with pain and glared back at the kids her teeth clenched, which showed off her canines more.

Her sister put her hands on her sisters, "Wait, Pauly, don't do it. They're not worth-" a newspaper hit her face which caused a bit of blood from the very side of her cheek. Paulina felt her wound and used a bandaid that she also had in her bag on her sister. "What'd you say, Mini-freak?" They laughed, Paulina burned with anger. "O.K, That's It!" She got up and trudged up to the kids, all of them ran away except to thrower, who was getting scared. You could see it in his eyes. Paulina smiled, she didn't like scaring people like this, except for the people she didn't like, then she just enjoyed it. She leaned in close to his face, "Leave." He ran away fast. She so wished her nails could've helped.

She rushed back to Raven who was on the verge of tears. C'mon, let's get you clean. She hitched a ride into town and blotted the wound with a small towel, that a connivence store owner had lent her, with water. The store owner also get Raven a small chocolate bar to get her mind of the wound. When they were riding home, Paulina stared out the window into the starry sky and put her hand on the window. They decided to walk the rest of the way home, and got off at the next stop. She carried Raven in her arms, who clung to her tightly. Both sisters loved each other very much, and would never do anything to hurt the other. Ever.

It wasn't really a busy night for Sandy. Same old, same old. But the joy of creating dreams for children was very enlightening. He looked down and spotted a bus. He fly next to it and saw a slightly sad looking girl looking at him. But she couldn't see him, it was a kind of cloaking device. Sometimes, when your in the sky, you don't want everyone to see what your doing. She placed her hand on the glass, to which he repeated. She was sad and lonely and by the looks of it, taking care of her younger sister. He followed them until they got off the bus. He went back to direct work after that.

Paulina looked up at the moon. It was so big and well...welcoming. It seemed like a friend to her sometimes. She felt like she could talk to it sometimes, which she did. Especially when she felt more alone than she already was, or when she didn't know what to do. She decided to ask it something. "What am I supposed to do? What am I meant for? How can Raven and I cope with people treating us like bad guys? Please, if you can hear me...help me." A tear escaped from her eye, to which she wiped away. She was sure Raven was asleep, but she didn't want her little sister worrying about her emotional big sister.

Something flashed past her, her heart skipped a beat. It went into an alley. Idiot, that's a dead end. She thought to herself a she kept moving. What was weirder, was that another one happened again in front of her and then behind her. She started to rush and then run, Raven started to wake up on her right shoulder. "What's wrong?" "Nothing Raven, go back to sleep." Raven was about to go back to sleep when she saw something coming after them, which made her scream. Still running, Paulina looked behind her left shoulder. A big dark horse was coming after them. She was close from screaming herself. She just kept running.

Back at The North Pole, North was not to busy. Just looking over progress in the workshop, when the globe started flashing. He rushed up, "What? What is happening?" The flashing red and black started to fade away, which was kind of relieving. But then when he looked again, the only place which wasn't faded was a small area on Australia. He became worried and looked to the moon. "What is happening?" Somehow, the answer was plain to see. Guardians. He nodded and called them altogether. Bunnymund, as usual, wasn't very happy about this. Tooth was generally concerned. Jack was a little curious, and a little worried about the answer. And Sandy...wasn't there. Everyone was a little cornered about that.

"Where's Sandy? It he usually here by now?" Asked Jack, "Yes, usually he is. But yet he is not." Replied North, "Do you think something has happened?" Bunny asked, "Help!" They jumped at the echoey scream, "Help us! Somebody!" It was only then that Bunny noticed the globe. "Hey, that's New South Wales. Why's it flashing?" Everyone shrugged, Tooth hovered in closer to it. "Help!" She gasped, "It's where the screaming is coming from!" "Well, we gotta get there!" "Hold on, Kangaroo, we don't know what's going on. It could just be a glitch or something." Said Jack, "No, no, no. This has never happened before." Said North, "It could be Sandy." Said Tooth. "One way ta find out." Bunny tapped twice and disappeared into a hole. Everyone else followed the slay.

Paul ran as fast as she could, the dark horse right behind them. She noticed something that might help them. "Hold on, Raven." They were just far away from the horse to climb up their tree. They got as high as they could on the most stable branch. "It's gonna get us! Pauly help!" Paul took her sisters arms, "Raven, Raven! Listen to me! As long as we stay up here away from it, its not gonna get us!" Raven looked like she was gonna cry. "I won't let it get you!" She hugged her sister close as Raven wept. The dark horse was a frightening picture below them. Still, Paul called for help.

Bunny jumped up a little bit away for the tree, but he could see the horse and hear the pleads. The slay appeared soon after and all felt scared for whoever was in the tree. "Oh! Those sound like girls screams!" Tooth was very worried. Thankfully, that's when Sandy showed up. "Sandy, where were you?" Asked North, Sandy pointed to the sky. "Does anyone else see this? I'm goin' in!" Bunny started off, "Hey! Wait up Kangaroo!" Jack called after him. They approached behind the horse. "Not these things again," Jack mumbled, "O.K, you distract it and I'll get whoever's in the tree." Bunny said, "Wait, me?" "Your the one with the staff, mate." Jack went in for it and provoked the horse, while Bunny jumped into the tree.

The too girls were perched on a branch. The eldest clutching the tallest, keeping her safe. Both were crying, the eldest one slightly. She looked up and was kinda generally shocked to see him. "Who are you? What do you want?" She clutched her little sister tighter. "I'm here to help you." Raven looked up, "Pauly, that's the Easter bunny." Paul looked at him, "Are you?" He nodded, "Now, I know you two don't want to officially meet that down there. So, are you sisters?" Paul nodded, "Well, give me your sister and I'll help you two." Paul hugged her sister, "I promise." She handed him the shaking Raven, "Take care of her." She climbed out of the tree and was instantly spotted by the dark horse. Her eyes widened as it approached her, it started to rain. The eyes glared into her, it's head turned to Bunny and Raven. She slapped it back to her, "Don't...touch...my sister."


	2. Changes

The horse didn't listen, it bounded off and knocked Raven out of Bunny's hands. Raven screamed as it snarled and stamped its hooves at her. "Hey!" Everyone looked at Paul. "I said..." She seemed to be glowing. "Don't..." Her eyes were glowing red with black outlines, "Touch..." She started to float up, glowing brighter, "My sister!" She erupted with light and the horse disappeared with a daunting cry. Raven ran up to her sister as she fell to the ground. On her knees, she cupped her sisters face. "Raven..." She passed out. "What just happened?" Asked Jack, "I'm not sure." Replied North.

Tooth came up to Raven and picked her up, "Hey sweetie. I'm Tooth, what's your name?" "My names Raven, what's wrong with my sister?" Tooth cradled her and smiled reassuringly, "Your sister's fine. She's just tired." Bunny knelt down in front of Paul, "What are we gonna do with these two? Sandy?" Sandy shook his head, there was no way that he was knocking these two out. North spoke up, "Everyone saw what I saw. What that girl did, no one normal can do. What do you think caused that?" "I don't know, but her sister seems concerned about her. Maybe we should help them?" Tooth had a point, but Bunny however, was against it. "What? And let them know everything? No way." "What's the matter kangaroo? Afraid they might like you?" Jack smirked, Bunny rolled his eyes.

Everything was cold and dark again, but soon it began to get lighter. And Paul opened her eyes. She shot straight up and examined her surroundings. This was not her bedroom. "Hello?" She got up off the lounge she was in and saw a circular object on the desk behind her. She picked it up and shook it, an image of her oak tree appeared. She sighed. She started to walk to the door when she tripped over Raven, who was lying unconscious on the floor. Paul bent down and shook her awake. "Raven? Raven! Wake up." Raven jerked awake, "Where are we, Pauly?" "I don't know, but we're getting out." She walked to the door with Raven beside her. She touched the doorknob, but it was instantly opened by two yeti's. The girls screamed and Paul threw the snow globe at them. It conked one of them on the head, and shattered into a portal on the floor.

"Pauly!" "Come on!" Paul took Ravens little hand and jumped into the portal. It closed and they found themselves in front of their oak tree at night. "We're...we're back?" Paul picked up the snow globe and hid it in her bag, which surprisingly was still there. She knelt in front of Raven, "O.K. listen sis, we have to hide out tonight and figure this out in the morning." "But why? Why can't we just go home?" Paul sighed, "Because those...weird-people-things might come back. And I don't want them to hurt you." Raven understood but something just didn't add up. "But they didn't seem mean, what if they're nice?" "They could be nice, but I don't want to take any chances alright?" She picked Raven up in her arms and carried her past their home. There was a little abandoned building there that they would always play in when they were both little, so chances are they would be safe there because no one ever went in.

There was a bed there that was habitable, so Raven slept there whilst Paul slept on the couch. Paul promised Raven that she would get her breakfast in the morning, if Raven was co-operative and slept well. She was and went straight to bed. She did have her doubts of course, but trusted her sister all the same and both knew the other would Never Ever do something to abolish the other ones trust. Paul had been looking out for herself since she started going out on her own. Once, she was playing in her oak tree one night when she thought she saw something big bound away into the park. She followed it and saw something jump down into a hole. She told her parents about it in the morning, but of course they didn't believe her. She always kept an open mind but eventually chalked it up to a dream.

Paul laid down on the couch and thought about when Raven was born. It was only then when she started to care for something else. She and never had a pet, but had always wanted a cat. Her parents answers were always the same, 'NO.' She secretly hated them for that, but suppressed her anger and resentment to be a good daughter and sister. Whenever Raven got hurt, Paul was always there or not to far away. She recalled the first time that Raven was brought home. Unlike Paul whose birthday was in summer, Ravens was in early winter. Her parents brought Raven home and instantly, Paul took her away. She swung her in her arms and Raven grabbed her finger. From there, Paul felt a bond was made. A protection. Paul would never leave her sisters side, No Matter What.

Paul was soon shaken from daydreams by someone else's voice...coming from Ravens Room. She peered in from the crack in the door to see a tall dark figure standing over Raven. "Hmm, dreaming about trees. Well, let's make it one to remember." The man tried to touch the strange sand hovering over Ravens head, representing her dreams. But whatever he was trying to accomplish didn't work. "What? What is-" "Hey!" Paul bust in, "Get your menacing hands away from her!" She pointed the knife at him and walked to her sister who awakened from Paul's burst in. "Get away from my sister, you creep!" "You think weapons can harm me?" She slashed his hand, and cut it. "Well we'd better hope so." He grasped his hand, he was bleeding. Slightly bleeding, the cut hadn't been that deep but still...bleeding. He took her throat and lifted her off the ground, "What are you?" He asked, "Help!" She Cried, "Raven, get out of here!" Raven bolted for the door, but it close in front of her. "Oh no, I don't think so." Smiled the man.

Back at the pole, the globe was flashing again. This time everyone was there and saw it back down to N.S.W in Australia again. "Could it be the girls again?" Asked Tooth, "Impossible, the girls are in the lounge room." Replied North. The two yeti's ran up and said differently. North translated, "The girls have gone. They used the snow globe." Bunny didn't look happy, "You should keep a better lid on that thing, mate." "Oh, there's no time to argue! They could be in danger!" Tooth looked very concerned. "Tooth's right. But why IS the globe flashing anyway? What's so special about these two?" If anyone could have been paying attention at that time, they would have seen Sandy with his hand behind his back looking away. North nodded, "Yes, we must help these two and figure this out. But first Bunny-" Bunny was gone. All that remained was a single flower.

Bunny jumped in front of the oak tree and followed the small cries, which came from an abandoned building. He snuck inside and saw a single locked door with sounds coming out of it. "Look whatever you want take it! Just let my sister go!" "No, no, no, no. A simple cut to the hand with a knife won't truly hurt me, but why my horse didn't hurt you. I wonder?" Raven ran up and pulled on the mans clothes, "Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting her!" Bunny bust in. The older girl was being chocked by a tall figure whilst the youngest was tugging on its clothing. "Pitch." Bunny snarled, "How'd you get out?" "I have my ways." Bunny got ready to take out his boomerang, "Put the girl down." Raven ran to him, "Help my sister!" She pleaded. Paul managed to kick Pitch in the chest which gained her freedom. She ran up to Bunny and Raven, "Get her out of here! I'll deal with him!" Bunny grabbed her hand and saw her eyes were glowing again.

"Hold it. This guys more powerful than you think. You can't just go fighting him like this after he threatened you. We need to go." "Nobody threatens My Sister and gets away with it!" "Get him later." Her eyes stopped glowing and she nodded. They ran out of the building and Bunny tapped the ground twice. With a leap of faith, Paul jumped in after Bunny with Raven in her arms. They found themselves back at the pole. The guardians gathered around them. Paul held stayed on the floor and held Raven close to her. Raven looked up and recognised everybody, being six years old and all. Tooth came down and shook Ravens hand. "Remember me?" Raven nodded. Paul let go of Raven and stood up. "O.K, I have one question. Who was that 'Pitch' guy? And what does he want with us?" "Pitch?" They all looked confused.

"Yeah! He threatened my sister and almost killed me!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down." Jack walked up to her, "Don't tell Me to calm down staff boy! I don't like being almost killed and then approached by different shades of crazy!" She took a breath, everyone looked slightly freaked. Her eyes were glowing again. "I just need some alone time alright? I'll get back to you later." She ran away and came to the roof. She sat down and cried. She looked at the moon, "Man, what am I going to do?" Bunny found her and listened to what she was saying. "I don't know where my parents are, I almost got killed and I think something's going on with me. You've always held some kind of answer before...do you have one now?" "Pauly?" Raven sat next to her, "Everything will be alright." Another voice echoed, "No. It won't." Darkness swirled around and consumed them. Paul hugged Raven close.

"Well look what we have here." Said Pitch as he appeared. "Time to pay your due." He raised his bow and arrow and pointed at them. Bunny jumped in front, "What are you doing?" He shouted, "Getting even." Replied Pitch as he let go, Bunny waited for something to happen, nothing did. He looked up to see Pitch's horrified face. He looked beside him to see Raven was fine. But what about Paul? She was on the ground, in pain. The arrow had hit her and was slowly killing her. Bunny couldn't understand why Pitch looked so horrified. "No...not again." He disappeared. Raven ran to her sisters side. "Pauly! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She looked to Bunny, "You a good person?" He nodded, "T...take care of her." She turned to Raven, "Always look to the moon, Rave. It holds the answer and once you find it...you'll know what to do." The black consumed her and she evaporated. Raven jumped and grabbed at the air, "Pauly! Pauly wait! Please! Please come back! I'll be good! I promise!" Bunny grabbed her, she gazed at the moon with tears trickling down her face. "Don't leave me..." She pleaded with it, "Its O.K, it wasn't your fault." He said. He walked back down to the other guardians.

"What happened?" Asked North. Bunny told them everything, Tooth comforted Raven through it all. When it was all done, Rave spoke up. "I want my sister back. Where is she?" Her voice sounded choked. "Listen sweetie, your sisters gone away. Um, we'll take care of you until we get you back to your parents alright?" Raven nodded and hugged her. She slept on the couch in North's office. All she could think about as her sister. What would she do now? Now that her sister was gone. As scary as it was, she knew she had to figure out what to do. By herself.


	3. Rebirth

Paul had a memorial on the roof, there was nothing to bury so they just made patterns with snow. Raven was almost on the verge of tears the whole time. Everyone was a little upset, and not many except for Raven had anything to say about her. It was dawn when they concluded it, and since Tooth was growing close with Raven, she escorted her inside. Raven sat on the bed in the study with Tooth keeping her company. "I can't believe my sisters gone. What am I going to do, Tooth?" She shook her head, "I don't know, sweetie. Buts it going to be alright." Back outside, Everyone was talking.

"There's something going on. 'Staff Boy'? 'Shades Of Crazy'? Who says that?" Jack pondered, "I don't know mate, 'Staff Boy' seems pretty close." "Hey! Wait a minute kangaroo!" As Bunny and Jack argued, North shook his head and noticed Sandy, sad...and something else. "Sandy? What's the matter?" Sandy looked upset, but not JUST the upset for a funeral. He looked...regretful. "Sandy, What's wrong?" Sandy, with dream dust, made pictures to say something. First was Paulina's face, second was her taking the hit. After that was a clock ticking backwards, then a girl peering down a hole, then a dark menacing figure with glowing red eyes, then a father and his very young daughter in overalls playing together, next was a heart monitor stopping, then was the young daughter being taken away from the distressed father, the last picture was a close-up of the little girl, it zoomed out to Sandy holding her.

Everyone was confused. "What's it mean?" Asked Bunny, Sandy looked down at the floor. He scribbled on a piece of yellow paper and Jack read it out.

"It means that Paulina was more special than she seemed, a long time ago a girl stumbled into Pitch's lair and it seems he wasn't all heartless. But one day the girl got sick and passed away. I know it seems cruel, but I couldn't let an innocent child be brought up in darkness. So I took her away and gave her a new family and made sure she couldn't be traced."

Jack, North and Bunny looked horrified. "So that's why he despises you so much. Not just because your light and he's dark, but because you took away his daughter." Sandy looked at Bunny and scribbled again,

"It's also probably why he wanted to wipe us out. To get even and be believed in and maybe get her back."

"That's why she had those strange powers." Jack figured out, North spoke up, "Sandy, why didn't you tell us this before?" Sandy made pictures of Paul getting cast out into the cold. He was afraid she would get rejected.

Bunny suddenly remembered something, "On the roof...he wasn't aiming for her, he was aiming for Raven and probably me too." Tooth had hear the whole thing from the door, she hugged Raven. She didn't know what it was like to lose a sister. But she could imagine it was like losing all her fairies. Raven truly didn't have anyone, so she needed a family until she could get hers back. She carried Raven out there. Raven starred at the globe, whilst everyone else talked about what to do.

The moon was glowing bright and the wind seemed to hum through the trees. Beautiful emerald eyes with dark blue iris' opened and starred up at the moon. It was very welcoming. Red luscious lips opened to let precious air in, whilst hands felt the very long black river blue streaked soft hair on the grassy ground. The bare feet stood up, allowing the body to adjust. The innocent eyes looked around at the surroundings. Nighttime. To the left was a forest, to the right were small hills and in front was a sparkling lake. The eyes gazed down at its reflection and saw that it was different. The jeans were ripped at the ends, the shirt was blue, ripped at the ends, flowing to one side and exposing the neck and shoulders.

Paul looked different. She felt her face and looked up to the moon. "Did you have something to do with this?" She asked, she heard a howl behind her and turned around. There stood a white wolf with dark grey lines running down its lower neck. It came up to her and nudged her gently, easing her fears. It was hers, she rubbed it and walked backwards. She looked down at he fret to find herself standing on water. She laughed, how could this be happening? She jumped up in excitement and looked at the moon, "What else can I do?"

Somehow it told her everything. Her powers were to control water and the darker weather, that meant she can clear grey or sunny skies and make it hail or snow in summer and things like that. She also had the power of flight, invisibility like the wind and a siren like power. He reasons was a diamond sapphire sword which she could make appear and disappear, she had weather magic and create other weapons through her magic. She was technically in charge of water and all that. The wolf however was hers, it wasn't her animal to call on or anything, it was just hers.

She knelt down and stroked it, "I'm going to call you Belle, which means beautiful. O.K, Belle?" The wolf howled, telling her yes. "O.K, the moon says that your mine and that your fast and will follow me anywhere, is this true?" The wolf nodded, "Alright," She flew up into the sky careful that she didn't hurt herself. "Keep up, Belle." She flew off quickly with Belle running faster than any normal Wolf right below her. They were heading to the Pole.

Everyone was still grieving and thinking about what Sandy had told them, Raven looked outside when all of a sudden darkness invaded and Pitch appeared on top of the globe, glaring down at all of them. "Well, here we are yet again. And this time, you know more about the matter." Raven ran up and yelled at him, "You meanie! You killed my sister! I want her back!" "No," Pitch appeared in front of her, "I Killed my Daughter. And I want her back. But no, you guardians had to take her away and leave me with nothing! Without believers and without a reason to exist!" He glared at Raven, "All because of You. Paulina took the hit from saving You."

Suddenly a howl was heard and an in an instant, a wolf jumped in front of Raven and snarled at Pitch. "Since when did you guardians get a new 'pet'?" "She's not a pet." Called a voice, everyone looked around. "So don't treat her like she is." The voice was traced to a dark corner of the room, a girl flew out and jumped down beside the wolf. "Hey Raven." "Pauly?" Paul looked at Pitch, "You might remember me from before. You know the girl you Killed earlier. Well I'm back...and I'm mad." A sapphire diamond sword appeared in her hands, "Get. Out." Pitch looked a little hurt. He gave a serious face to the guardians and disappeared.

Paul placed the sword in a holder at her legs and turned to everyone else. "Hi. I'm back." Everyone looked at her with amazement. "Where did you come from?" Asked North, "The moon, I think. I can control water and the darker weather." She turned Raven who was looking at her wolf. "This is Belle. She's my wolf companion." She turned and hugged Raven, "It's good to have you back, Sis." She stood up, "Now, I know when we first met that i wasn't the easiest person to get along with and I barely talked to any of you except for Frost Bite over there and Bunny, but I am truly sorry. I was just a little shaken up and scared. But I was thinking, tonight, um...well, I have my own territory and was kinda thinking about hosting a party there. Did anyone want to come? If not then I completely understand. So uh, I'm gonna take Raven home and go there now so you can think about it." She picked Raven up and put her on Belle.

Within a flash all three were gone. Pretty soon they were at the house. Raven got off Belle and stared a the house. "Are the lights supposed to be off?" "Maybe." Paul opened the door, and she, Raven and Belle went inside. "What if mum and dad see her?" Raven pointed to Belle. "Belle? No, they won't. They be able to see me either. Not unless they believe in me. The moon said so." She pressed on the phone. "You Have 1 New Message. Message Received Yesterday. *beep* Hello? This is the local town police department Paulina and Raven Denis, I'm afraid your parent shave been involved in a plane crash. I'm sorry to inform you they are dead. If you call back, we will arrange fro you to stay in a hotel until we can place you two in a better home. *beep*" Paul felt horror and looked at Raven who was nearly at tears.

"Wait here Raven." She went over to Belle at the door. "Stay here Belle. Protect Raven no matter what until I get back." She flew off and looked at the moon, "Where's the nearest Guardian?" It told her 'The Warren' and that there was a river leading there. She evaporated and eventually found it, when she grew solid again, she found Bunny and asked him to help her pack. She planned to move her and Raven to her territory 'Aquatis'. If her parents truly were dead then she would not have Raven torn away from her. On the way there to Aquatis, Bunny said that the other guardians accepted her party offer and had to tell her something once they were all there.

Belle was there to comfort her in her underwater home which was dry, despite the fact that she could breathe underwater. She had never had a pet before, but Belle was different, she was almost human. It was like she could understand whatever Paul was going through and somehow made it better. Brushing all tragedies aside, Paul had a party to prepare for on the land part of her territory. And she just Knew that this would cheer Raven up too.


End file.
